Et si tu savais que je t'aime
by ChiyoHata
Summary: "L'amour, le vrai, l'unique, le pur, l'extase pire qu'une drogue dure : À consommer sans modération, écoute ton corps, oublie la raison !" Maxalexis


Il était assis là. A attendre, tout en regardant la neige tomber. Il attendait que le temps passe. Il attendait, et espérait trouver une réponse. Une réponse à ses sentiments qui ne cessaient de croître en lui.

 _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi mon cœur bat-il si fort pour lui ? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas comme un autre, à tomber fou amoureux d'une fille ? Comment réagirait-il s'il apprenait que mon cœur et mon corps ne réagissent qu'à lui ? Il serait déçu, il n'y en a nul doute._

Il se mit à sourire mélancoliquement. Ils ne se connaissaient pourtant pas depuis si longtemps, mais ils étaient devenus proches, et il voulait l'être encore plus. Il voulait pouvoir caresser ses joues, prendre sa main dans la sienne, s'endormir et se réveiller à ses côtés, passer des journées entières dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Mais il devait se faire à l'idée que ce ne seraient que de simples rêves, et comme n'importe quel rêve ils ne se réaliseraient pas.

Il frissonna. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures qu'il était assis sur ce banc, sans avoir bougé –ne serait-ce que pour prendre son portable qui vibrait de temps à autre. Il rapprocha ses mains de son visage et y souffla pour les réchauffer.

 _J'aurais dû prendre des gants._

Il soupira. Il aurait préféré ne pas ressentir cet amour, jamais il n'avait été tant troublé. Il ferma quelques minutes ses yeux, et entendit quelqu'un s'arrêter à sa hauteur pour reprendre son souffle. Il n'y prêta aucune attention, et pensa à l'homme qu'il chérissait tant.

« Sousuke ! Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas aux messages ? s'écria cette personne, irritée. »

Il ouvra brusquement ses yeux. C'était _lui_.

« Ma… Makoto ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Dis immédiatement que ça ne te fait pas plaisir de me voir, répondit-il d'une voix soudainement plus douce.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! Je.. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici.

\- Et je suis moi-même surpris que tu sois là. Rin, ainsi que Nitori-kun, t'ont envoyé plusieurs messages et sont devenus inquiets que tu ne répondes pas au bout de plusieurs heures. Mais je suis rassuré que tu n'ais rien. »

Makoto sourit tendrement à son ami, avant de lancer un rapide appel où il rassurait Rin. Après avoir raccroché, il s'assit aux côtés de Sousuke.

« Alors dis-moi, que t'arrive-t-il ? questionna Makoto.

\- … Pas grand-chose. J'avais juste envie de passer du temps seul, et je n'ai pas vu les messages.

\- Oui, tu as passé plusieurs heures dans un froid glacial, sans gants, ni bonnet, ni même écharpe ? Tu n'es pas croyable, soupira Makoto. »

 _Je l'ai inquiété, et maintenant je l'exaspère. Je fais vraiment tout de travers._

Il allait s'excuser, mais avant même de pouvoir prononcer une seule parole il sentit une douce et chaude laine s'enrouler délicatement autour de son cou. La bonne odeur de Makoto enivra alors ses narines.

« Je m'inquiète pour toi, et je ne veux pas que tu deviennes malade, expliqua-t-il. Enfin, je veux dire que l'on s'inquiète tous pour toi. Alors n'hésite pas à me parler de ce qui pèse sur ton cœur. Je ne te jugerais pas, tu le sais bien. »

 _Si tu l'apprenais, je pense que si…_

Sousuke prit une bouffée d'air après avoir rapidement remercié le geste de son ami.

« J'ai… un ami qui a une histoire assez compliquée. Je ne sais pas comment l'aider, et je pense qu'il n'y a aucun moyen pour tout dire.

\- Raconte moi, je pourrais peut-être avoir une idée, encouragea Makoto.

\- Il est tombé amoureux. Oh non, pas amoureux d'une fille mais d'un garçon, précisa Sousuke en voyant le regard inquisiteur de Makoto. Il ne sait pas lui-même comment il est passé de l'amitié à l'amour, mais ça s'est fait. Et il a peur, peur de la réaction de celui qu'il aime. Il ne veut pas être rejeté, et il a décidé de faire comme s'il ne ressentait rien de plus qu'une amitié très forte. Pourtant, plus les jours passent et moins il y arrive… Il… Ses sentiments deviennent beaucoup trop forts, voir incontrôlable. Mais il ne veut pas s'éloigner de ce garçon. Il a trop de sentiments conflictuels en lui, il ne s'en sort plus. »

Sousuke baissa le regard. Et s'il avait deviné que l'histoire de l'ami n'était qu'une couverture ?

« Ce n'est que ça ? rigola Makoto. »

Sousuke releva rapidement son regard et dévisagea son ami.

 _Que ça ?_

Avant même qu'il ne pense autre chose, Makoto reprit la parole.

« Les sentiments, l'amour… tout ça, ça ne se commande pas. Il en est tombé amoureux et alors ? Il serait tombé amoureux d'une amie, ça aurait été la même chose. La seule raison pour laquelle il puisse avoir peur, c'est de mettre en péril leur amitié, mais pas parce qu'ils sont tous les deux des garçons, mais parce que ça peut ne pas être réciproque. Tout comme ça peut l'être, alors il n'a qu'à tenter. »

 _Dirais-tu vraiment la même chose si tu savais que c'est moi qui ressens de tels sentiments envers toi ?_

Makoto lui sourit une fois de plus tendrement. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et ne se lâchèrent pas pendant quelques secondes.

« Maintenant Sousuke dis-moi la vérité. Il n'y a pas d'ami n'est-ce pas ? Tu parlais de toi ? »

Sousuke le regarda, ahuri.

 _Il savait ?_

« Je… Oui Makoto, je parlais de moi… »

Sousuke baissa le regard, se sentant honteux. Il n'y avait que Makoto pour le faire réagir de la sorte et le rendre gêné.

« Et donc dis-moi, qui est cet heureux garçon ? »

Sousuke releva une fois de plus le regard. Avait-il mal entendu ? Le regard de Makoto était plus insistant, un peu plus dur. Makoto avait l'air d'avoir une certaine peur.

« Le… Je suis amoureux… de toi, dit-il d'une toute petite voix.

\- Pardon ? demanda Makoto en rapprochant sa tête de celle de Sousuke. Je n'ai pas bien entendu.

\- De toi. Je suis fou amoureux de toi Makoto Tachibana ! »

Le regard de Makoto se fit plus doux qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu, et des larmes vinrent s'y loger, sans pour autant couler.

« Je t'aime aussi Sousuke. »

Ils se rapprochèrent et s'embrassèrent, d'abord tendrement puis plus passionnément. Comme si leurs bouches avaient toujours fait ça. Ils s'enlacèrent, et ne ressentaient absolument plus le froid de Décembre.

« Makoto. Tu veux venir chez moi ? »

Ils se sourirent malicieusement, et partirent main dans la main en direction de l'appartement de Sousuke.


End file.
